Hold My Heart Gently!
by Raging0Wolfen0Girl
Summary: When Fuyuki falls down a flight of stair's he didn't realize he brought down the school's idol with him. Now the said idol seems to be everywhere he goes and for some reason, the idol won't stop trying to talk to him. He's determined to gain something from Fuyuki, but what? This is a Sabufuyu fanfic contains shounen-ai!
1. And We All Fall Down!

IM sorry it was driving me insane that there are only a few pics of fuyusabu and ppl who ship the couple, but talk about wow when I saw there were no fanfics about them, I nearly died. But then I got a thought, what if I made a fuyusabu fanfic?

And here you are now, reading this dumb rambling when your probably wanting to read the fanfic.

Well im not entirely sure if anyone will read this fanfic, but even if I get flames for it, I shall continue with this fanfic cuz I luv this couple so damn much =')

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE COVER PIC OR Sgt Frog!

* * *

"Come on! Some people actually need to use the bathroom out here!" A shrill voice screamed, the person's fists banging on the harmless door that kept them from barging in.

Someone shuffled inside the bathroom and the door opened.

"Okay okay, here have the bathroom." The girl didn't need to be told twice and so she dashed inside the bathroom and began to furiously take out beauty products and apply them to herself.

The boy sighed.

"Why do you do that Natsumi?" The red-head glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" The boy slowly pointed a finger to the beauty products.

"Why do you do 'that'?" Natsumi gave an almost frustrated sigh.

"Because I want to be noticed by guys, duh~"

"But your fine without them anyways." She gave a sarcastic, short laugh before motioning for him to get lost. The boy simply sighed and shook his head before going to the front door were his bag was.

After putting on his shoes and slinging the strap of his school bag over his chest, the boy turned to his side to look at his pet, Keroro, who just stared at him with big black eyes.

The boy gave a small smile and tapped the glass of the tank with the pad of his finger.

"See ya after school Keroro!" The frog stared at him, a low 'Keroro' coming out from the animal.

"I'm leaving first!" With that the other left the house and continued to walk to school, thinking about the weird sense girl's have to constantly feel pretty.

* * *

_"KYA_~! Mutsumi-kuuuun~!"

"Doesn't he look so cool today!?"

"Go and confess, hurry!"

"I want to talk to him, but I'm nervous~!" Fuyuki sighed, unconsciously praying that he could get through the crowd of girl's.

_'_Every single day it's like this, when will they give up?' Another shriek from an over excited fangirl seem to prove to the boy that it wouldn't stop for a long time.

Fuyuki eyed the girl's carefully and brought his bag closer to him as he approached the crowd. The group of girl's were crowded on the stairs', barely leaving any space for even the slim, blue headed boy to get through.

He managed to get halfway up the stairs' before taking a break. Pushing through these girl's was like forcing yourself through an already packed subway train.

After a few moments of resting, Fuyuki gathered the rest of his energy to start pushing through again, his head down so he wasn't accidentally hit by a fangirl's hand.

He didn't care to spare a glance to see what was in front of him, instead he just tried getting around by watching the several pairs of constant shifting and sliding feet, be wary as to not trip over the girl's feet.

But as he squeezed through the crowd, an over excited fangirl had squealed and jumped forward, bumping into Fuyuki. He lurched backwards from the shove and gave a yelp of surprise.

'N-not good!'

Out of instinct, Fuyuki squeezed his eyes shut and reached his hand out to grab something to pull him up. His fingers brushed against a shirt and he latched onto it.

This slowed his fall only for a moment before, whatever it was he grabbed, toppled over from the added weight and soon the two began to tumble-down the staircase together.

The world swirled around Fuyuki and the noise became a blur, until finally the two met hard, solid ground.

"Oof!" Fuyuki's forehead fell onto an unfamiliar chest and an unfamiliar body was underneath him.

"Kya! Is he okay?"

"Oh no, that looked like it hurt!"

"I can't believe that kid just dragged down our idol!?"

The screaming the girl's gave went unheard heard by Fuyuki as he shook his head to rid of the intense ringing that resounded in his ears. A hand was placed on his shoulder and the boy could barely hear the words being said to him.

"Hey, are you okay there?" Fuyuki looked up, his dark blue eyes clashing with beautiful, enchanting blue ones. Silver bangs fell over the unique eyes and a small smile could be seen on smooth lips.

'Oh no! This cannot be happening!'

Dread began to crawl up Fuyuki's spine as he pieced things together. Once his brain clicked who it was he fell on, the boy sprang up off the person, face just slightly pink.

"S-s-sorry!" With that, he ran back up the stairs, this time the girl's jumping out of his path as he rushed up, not hearing a shout for him to wait.

*Ding Dong Ding~!*

"Ah did you get the lesson at all?"

"No, im screwed for that test next week!"

"Here borrow my notes!"

Fuyuki sighed and gathered his things. Ever since that incident from that morning, it seems he couldn't think straight for the entire day. He had a feeling that the rest of his school days weren't going to go by smoothly anymore.

And sure enough as he stepped out of the classroom, the boy found himself glancing around nervously while tightening his hand on the strap of his school bag as girl's glared at him and began to whisper things.

'Great! Look how popular I am! I just can't wait until Natsumi gets wind of this!' He shivered at the thought of his sister finding out, oh the horror that would be hold the world. Fuyuki was getting ready to picture his deaths from the hands of his sister, when shrieks and squeals came from down the hall, snapping him out of his daydreaming.

He could faintly make out a upperclass man leaving his class and the girls swarmed around him, but giving him space so he could walk. Fuyuki felt dread gnaw at his being as he saw it was the same boy he knocked down earlier that morning.

The upper class man was talking to a girl who coincidentally was in the same direction Fuyuki was.

'Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up' He began to chant in his head as he maneuvered around the other students to get to the stairs'. Fuyuki glanced back up to see if the other had noticed him.

Bad move.

Once again beautiful blue eyes met with his darker blue ones. Slowly, recognition flowed into the blue eyes and the upper class man moved around the fangirls to approach Fuyuki.

'Oh No!' Not wanting to be exposed to anymore unlucky accidents, Fuyuki bolted down the stairway and ran out the school building.

"Hey wait!" The voice went ignored by Fuyuki as he sped out past the school gates and began to randomly dart in between houses. Unfortunately, Fuyuki wasn't very athletic, and he wasn't watching were he was going and he soon he found himself in a deserted, dead-end alley.

"Well, at least I outran him.." Fuyuki panted out as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm not too sure about that." The sudden voice startled Fuyuki and he gave a yelp, whipping around to see who it was only to have his very eyes pop out in surprise. Silver hair with bangs falling over the eyes and enchanting blue eyes shined in amusement.

Fuyuki suddenly felt the need to start running again, but he knew he wouldn't get far, him being terrible at sports and all. Almost like as if he was reading Fuyuki's mind, the older student gave a smile and the twinkle in his eyes brightened slightly.

"Don't run away, I'm not going to hurt you."

'That's what the bad guy always says before they hurt their victim!'

Fuyuki's hand tightened around the strap across his chest and he unconsciously backed up.

Thinking this was some sort of game in a way, the other took a step forward, his smile never faltering as the two played cat and mouse with each other, that was until Fuyuki was finally cornered into the alley wall.

Fuyuki looked over his shoulder to stare hard at the wall.

'Why can't I melt into this wall?'

"You okay there?" Fuyuki diverted his attention from the offending wall only to see a pair of blue eyes only inches away. His breathe hitched and he tensed. Just how had the other managed to get so close to him without making any noise? Without him realizing it at all?

"Hello? Anyone there?" A hand waved in front of his face and blood rushed to Fuyuki's face.

'S-space! I need space!' Seemingly not bothered by the lack of said space, the silveret hummed lightly as he placed a hand against Fuyuki's forehead.

"Are you okay? You feel sorta feverish."

Blue eyes seemed to get closer as the other leaned in to find any signs of a fever from the younger male. Something inside Fuyuki snapped at this and the silveret did not fail to notice as Fuyuki cringed, and out of instinct from what his mother taught him, he head butted the other.

*Thunk!* Fuyuki swayed, took a few steps backwards and shook his head to rid the stars he was seeing, ignoring the stinging pain on his forehead. After refocusing into the world, Fuyuki glanced down at the school idol.

The other was now bent over in pain, hands on his wounded forehead and his eyes squeezed shut.

'Now's my chance!' Quickly, he fixed his bag as to not get in the way as he ran, Fuyuki sprinted past the idol.

"Ah! Wait!" The shout however once again fell on deaf ears as the younger boy sprinted away.

* * *

Ara? Are you just now getting home Yuki-kun?" A woman said as she peered from the kitchen. Fuyuki sighed tiredly and simply shook his head when his mother raised an eyebrow in question.

"Please don't ask.." Seeing her child's reaction, the woman frowned but didn't press the matter.

"I'm going to shower and the I'll go to bed."

"No dinner?" Again Fuyuki shook his head before heading over to the bathroom. The mother hummed in thought as she continued on with dinner.

"I wonder if something happened..." She spoke softly, unaware that just above her on the second floor, in the bathroom, under a running shower head, her child was mentally banging his head against the wall as he replayed the day's events.

* * *

Poor Fuyuki lol!

So, I saw that there weren't many fanfic's (No fanfic) for this couple and im a huge fan of this couple so I said, what the heck why not make a fanfic for them?

And so here I am with this fanfic, hope you liked it, tell me if I should continue or not (I probably will anyways) and give me your thoughts~!

Chapter two will come soon~!


	2. Run Away! Fuyuki Snaps!

CHAPTER 2!~~~

Thank you for all the fav's and reviews! They warm me up and sorry for late update, I have watched anime like crazy trying to finish this one series and there's like 200 episodes soooo yeah~ MY BAD! BUT i promise to update more now that im pretty much done with the series and have more time on my hands~

Dis: I do not own the picture I used as the cover for this story nor Sgt. Frog kay!

Warning: This will be an eventual Shounen-Ai and there is one tiny little curse in this chapter, kay~!

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Fuyuki is a bit Occ here in this chapter, but please bare with me, he's going to be like this for mostly this chapter only to help set things kay~?

* * *

"I'm off!" Fuyuki called to his sister, who was probably still fretting over what accessories to wear, and promptly left the door. Fuyuki glanced warily up at the sky and saw that there were a few clouds around, floating lazily in the vast sky.

Seeing the good weather made Fuyuki feel better despite the rumbling, knee buckling nervousness he was having. He was very jumpy about the fact of going back to school since he was almost certain the 'idol' would be there and would chase him down when he saw him.

Fuyuki shivered lightly at the thought of having to repeat yesterday's awkward event.

_'For now, I'll just try to stay low and keep an eye out for him so I don't repeat the weeks mishaps...'_ For the past week, the infamous school idol had been looking high and low for him, and when he did, he wouldn't leave Fuyuki alone. To be honest it was getting on the boy's nerves.

"Hey look! It's Hinata!" Fuyuki tensed and slowly turned around. The boy sprinted as soon as he realized who called him out.

"Get him!"

_'Great! Bullies!'_ Fuyuki groaned inwardly as he zipped around random people on the sidewalk and dodged multiple poles, fire-hydrants and other objects that seemed to appear from nowhere, determined to make him trip as he ran for his life.

Fuyuki dipped his head down as he ran to his school, which was now appearing in the distance.

_'Just a bit more!'_ But as fate would have it, the next thing Fuyuki knew, the vision of his school just ahead went swirling to the vast blue sky. A dull thunk could be heard as Fuyuki saw stars. He laid on the concrete, his messenger bag thrown to the side, and his form throbbing in pain.

_'I feel like I ran into a wall!'_ Slowly Fuyuki got up, gently nursing the back of his head as he slowly sat up. With eyes squeezed closed from the pain in his head, Fuyuki numbly reached out and patted around the area for his school bag. His finger tips brushed against something and he instantly latched his hand around it.

"Woah!" Fuyuki's eyes popped open and stared at what made the noise. Deep blue eyes locked with crystal ones and time stopped for a moment.

_'Wha...What's going on?'_

Fuyuki slowly re-tracked his footsteps.

_'Walking to school...Bullies.. Running...This...No I bumped into something...'_ Fuyuki glanced up and he looked the thing he bumped into over. Silver hair, light blue eyes and a smile that always seemed to be glued in place...Fuyuki inwardly face-palmed. He was gripping Saburo's arm like a child would to a teddy bear.

_'...Or someone...and obviously it would be** 'him'**...'_ Fuyuki thought grimly as he shook his head to clear away the dizziness and began to shakily stand up.

"Woah, hold on, you took a harsh fall there, take it easy." Hands hovered around Fuyuki, ready to catch him if he fell. Fuyuki just shook his head and looked for his bag. He found tossed to the side and went to pick it up, but as his fingers brushed against the strap, a foot stomped down on bag. Fuyuki snapped his head up to see three grinning bullies.

_'I thought I lost them!'_ Apparently not.

"Where do you think your going, Hinata!" A rough hand latched around Fuyuki's forearm and squeezed painfully. Fuyuki yelped and tried to squirm his arm out of the grip, but to no avail.

"You still haven't paid us back for rudely running away from us!" A balled fist rose and Fuyuki squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the rough hit. Seconds pasted without any injury and slowly, the blue haired boy opened his eyes to see what was going on.** (Que clique hero moment next lol)**

"That's not really nice you know." The bullies fist was only inches away from Fuyuki's cheek when a much steadier, firmer hand had stopped its path.

"S-Shit! It's Saburo!" Sure enough, the silver haired male was there, standing just a little to Fuyuki's side, arm outstretched slightly to block the fist the surely would have connected. Saburo was standing very lax, his free hand in his pocket, while the other gripped the bullies hand. Saburo's blue eyes now a slightly darker color, and a much smaller, but calm smile still on his lips.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around bullying other students." The bully flinched and slowly retracted his hand.

"S-s-sure! Aha ha ~ who's bullying who now, right guys?!" The two other bullies agreed hastily, before their leader gave another clammy laugh.

"W-well, we'll be going now!" And with that, the trio zipped away, each pushing the other to gain the advantage of running away. Moments passed as the two students watched the bullies leave in a flurry, not saying anything.

Saburo broke the silence though.

"Well, that was weird." Fuyuki nodded. Saburo bent down and grabbed Fuyuki's messenger bag, and handed it to Fuyuki, offering a smile to the other as Fuyuki muttered a thanks.

"Isn't this a coincidence though..." Fuyuki eyed Saburo, wondering what he was talking about. Then it hit him.

_'So much for avoiding him...'_ Fuyuki slumped at the failed plan he had summed up before and grudgingly began to walk to school, not waiting up for Saburo. Saburo rose an eyebrow at this, but didn't question the other's actions, instead he simply shoved his hands into his pockets and caught up with the depressed boy.

"So~ what's your name?" When he got no response, Saburo glanced up at the sky, trying to think of a way to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

"Ah, wait, didn't those guys say your name was Hinata?" Still no answer, but that didn't stop Saburo from trying.

While the silveret kept asking questions, Fuyuki was becoming more and more slightly ticked off by the other's presence. The stress he had built up from the week of trying to avoid the upperclassman was finally catching up, and the popular upperclassman beside him wasn't helping.

"So really, when I went to go reach for the cat stuck in the tree, suddenly there was this huge gust of wind and-" Fuyuki didn't know when the other began talking about his little adventures in life, but that wasn't the point. He was confused and mad. At the moment, he was more mad than confused.

"Why..." It was a quiet whisper, but Saburo still caught it.

"Why what?" Fuyuki stopped walking, Saburo soon lulled to a stop not long after.

"Why are you still talking to me..." Saburo paused a moment, his smile turning a little awkward a he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was talking so much.." Fuyuki frowned at the somewhat awkward tone in Saburo's voice.

"Seems to me your aware that you're talking too much." Saburo blinked at the rude accusation.

"Actually I really didn't-" Fuyuki began to walk ahead without giving any warning, leaving Saburo behind. The older male however, just caught up with him, much to Fuyuki's dismay.

Fuyuki stopped once again, but this time he whipped around, his eyes blazing angry and his fists balled and shaking with anger.

"Why do you keep following me! Why can't you just leave me alone! Things were already hard enough without your stupid fan-girls constantly leaving hate letters in my locker and getting bullied by them! Thanks to you, I can't even walk to my classrooms without being glared at, pushed, shoved or kicked! Because of you, everyone thinks I'm some loser trying to worm my way into popularity which isn't true since I could care less about that, but no, ever since you decided to be Mr. Buddy with me, everyone is always accusing me of these things! I hate it when every time I try to tell them it's not true, everyone thinks I'm lying! Because of you, my life is ruined! **Just Leave Me ALONE**!"

Fuyuki all but yelled at him, hand gripping the strap of his school bag while the other was curling and unfurling, wanting to just swing to show frustration, but holding back. His dark blue eyes blazed with such an intense look that Saburo took a step back.

After a few moments, Saburo let everything sink in,and Fuyuki took this chance to just run away. Due to his blank mind and adrenaline from the built up stress, he ran blindly.

Unlike before, there was no call from behind to wait up, stop or any attempt made to get him to slow down... Fuyuki just kept sprinting to whatever direction his feet were taking him, and that being to his home...He was going home, he was tired already from the venting he did and felt his mother would understand.

As he ran blindly, he zipped by his sister, who was just enjoying the morning and nearly startled her.

After regaining her balance and clearing her head, Nastumi looked to where her brother ran off, back home.

"Fuyuki?"

Natsumi didn't get a good look of her brother's face, but she could tell he wasn't feeling good...She was aware her brother from time to time would get bullied, but before when she asked Fuyuki about it, he said not to worry, so that's what she did...But just now...She could tell her usually shy, nice and very understanding brother was not feeling so happy...

"Hey Nastumi! What're you doing? Let's go, we'll be late to class!" Snapping out her thinking, Nastumi looked ahead of her and saw her friends waving. Natsumi paused momentarily to glance at where her brother ran off before shaking her head and waving back to her friends.

"Yeah I know, I'm going!"

_'Fuyuki...'_ Natsumi thought worriedly as she continued to listen to her friends chattering.

_'Maybe if he's feeling better later, I'll check up on him...'_

* * *

Also if you guys didn't know a silveret is like the way to shorten silver haired.

Silveret- is a male with silver hair

Silverett- is a femal with silver hair

Got it?

Got It?

Good, until the next update~!


	3. Illusions Can Hurt Just As Much As Words

CHAPTER 3!~~~

Thank you for all the fav's and reviews! They warm me up and sorry for late update~!

Dis: I do not own the picture I used as the cover for this story nor Sgt. Frog kay!

Also I'd like to personally thank a certain reviewer who had given me some advice and though im not sure if I did any of it (I tried to I'm not sure if you noticed lol)

Thank you Wulf Knight for being so kind about giving me such lovely advice, I hope I have improved even if slightly and just so you know, thanks for the compliment from chap 1 about rivaling authors, in all honesty I want to become an author so what you said really boosted my confidence =)

I hope this chapter meets everyone's liking!

* * *

A sharp slam resounded in the now empty house as Fuyuki quickly kicked off his shoes and ran to his bedroom, not noticing how his pet frog croaked a greeting at him.

Fuyuki slammed his door shut, tore off his school jacket and flopped onto his bed, vaguely hearing the birds chirping outside his window.

The slim teen buried his face into his pillow and after pausing, the teen began to yell into the pillow. After shouting for what seemed like forever, slowly Fuyuki turned his head and stared out his window; gazing up at the clear sky and wincing when the bright sun flashed above and obscured his vision with its bright light.

"Mou~, it seems like everything wants to drive me crazy this week..." After looking out the window a bit longer, Fuyuki rolled onto his; the window now to his back, and chose to stare blankly at his door.

_'Maybe I was too mean...'_ Fuyuki lightly frowned at the thought.

_'Maybe I should have been nicer about it...'_ The pillow from before was now pulled into a loose hug from the blue haired boy.

_'Maybe I should have explained to him about my space..'_ The hug grew tighter.

_' Maybe he isn't as bad as I think he is, he wasn't hurting me at all or anything...I think he was just trying to be nice...'_ The frown deepened as the young teen remembered how the other saved him from his tormentors earlier.

_'Maybe I should go back to school...?'_ Fuyuki soon found himself sitting on his bed, the pillow's casing now stretching and straining under the insanely tight grip from the over thinking boy.

_'Maybe I should apologize, it was my fault after-all...'_

Suddenly, Fuyuki brought his pillow up in front of him and stared at it. Not long afterwards, the innocent pillow was then thrown at Fuyuki's door, where the pillow smacked rather loudly and harshly against the wooden door.

_'But with all these maybe's, maybe I should consider the fact that the weirdo kept practically **FOLLOWING** me **EVERYWHERE**!'_ Fuyuki's eyebrow twitched at the sudden realization and grumpily walked to his pillow, yanked it from the ground and stomped all the way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"I'm not going to waste anymore time dwelling on this matter! I'm going to have a nice hot bath and then go to sleep as long as I want!"

With this goal to reach, Fuyuki sped to the bathroom and set out his mission.

* * *

*At School*

"Hey Saburo! Where were you all morning?"

"Yeah you skipped a test in English!" Students of all kind surrounded the silver-haired teen, bombarding him with their questions and not really giving him space to even breath.

But despite the lack of personal space, Saburo just gave them all a smile, causing all the fans around to simply melt, sputter or silently run away with an intensely red face.

"I know, some things happened this morning and i kinda didn't feel like coming to school at the time..." The fans that remained and not passed out all nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.

"Don't worry over anything, it'll be okay! You have us remember!" Saburo gave a light laugh.

"Yeah..." The bell rung for classes to start and as the students began to scatter to their classrooms, the hall became vacant of any students. Saburo stood where he was, beside the windows and tried to take a step to his classroom, but instead found himself gazing out the window, watching the people in the track team run around.

He stared a bit longer before heaving a long sigh and walking to his classroom, however as he stood just in front of the door, he paused.

**_'Why can't you just leave me alone!'_** Saburo froze as the words pierced through his mind. The hand he had lifted up to slide the door open now froze in mid-air.

_**'Because of you, my life is ruined!'**_ The hand dropped and Saburo's figure became more sluggish as he turned and walked away from the door, choosing just to leave school and skip the rest of the day.

After walking out of school grounds; Saburo began to wander, not paying attention to where he was going anymore.

Once he realized where his feet were taking him, he saw the alley he had cornered Hinata in. He paused and chose to stare at it.

The scene from a week ago replayed in front of his eyes; like he was actually at the scene once again.

And when he saw how feverish the boy looked, Saburo unconsciously raised a hand to check the boy's forehead. However, the illusion of the boy smacked the hand away and shocked blue eyes met angry dark blue ones that were blazing just like this morning.

**_' Just Leave Me ALONE!'_** The illusion disappeared and Saburo was left standing in the middle of the alley, eyes darkening to a stormy purple as he slowly turned from the alley and walked away.

When he felt he was far enough away, Saburo whispered something and let the wind carry his words.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

IM SOOOO SORRY ITS SOOO SHORT but another chappy is coming soon, this chapter made me get in the mood to write a real chapter so be prepared~! =)

Also if your confused about what just happened with Saburo just now, it was like he saw the past replay in front of him, but only Fuyuki was replayed.

Also the words that were bolded in Saburo's part were the things Fuyuki had said from the last chapter =)

Thank you all for the reviews! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside~!


	4. The Winter and the Sweet Fruit

Hey~

*Glances around nervously*

Did you guys miss me?

*Dodges deadly weapons thrown by angry audience*

IM SORRY I TOOK SO LOOOONG~! Please forgive me! The reason why I took so long is at the end of the chapter since I know you guys wanna get on with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own or the picture I used for the cover!

* * *

"Hey Fuyuki!" Natsumi shouted as she closed the front door, she had just came back from school, and she was worried by her brother's odd behavior. Silence met her ears however and Natsumi frowned lightly at the lack of response.

"Odd..." Natsumi looked around her surroundings with a daze, only to stop when her eyes landed on her brother's pet frog, Keroro. Gently, as to not scare the pet, Natsumi bent down and met eye level with the creature in the glass tank.

"Nee, have you seen that weirdo around?" Keroro simply stared at Natsumi with his big black eyes, and gave a low 'Kero' at the red-head. Natsumi sighed and shook her head.

"Did I really think a frog could actually tell me where that odd ball went?" Natsumi muttered to herself as she lazily took off her shoes and reached for Keroro's food that rested just beside the tank.

"Ara? What's this?" On the feeding box was a paper. Natsumi took the paper off the box and began to scan the contents.

"Dear Natsumi, I left to go to the convenience store to buy some more snacks since we ran out, I'll be back soon -Fuyuki..." Natsumi finished reading out the small note, before silence ensued, only Keroro's croaking being heard.

"Fuyuki!" Natsumi gripped the piece of paper and threw it comically, but violently down at the floor. Her pinkish-red eyes searing with rage.

"I'll kill him!"

* * *

"Ahh...Achoo!..Ah mou~ Someone must be talking behind my back.." Fuyuki said airily before shaking his head and returning his attention back to the various snacks aligned in front of him.

"Maybe I should pick some soda now..." Fuyuki sighed at the sight of his hand basket only filled with sugary snacks.

Fuyuki approached the refrigerated soda's, and vaguely noted the sound of the automatic doors of the store opening and the cashier greeting the person.

'Why can't I hit a growth spurt, honestly?' Fuyuki grumpily thought as one of his favorite soda's were positioned at the top racket. The young teen reached as far as he could to the can, but was missing only inches away.

As Fuyuki got ready to give up on trying to reach for the drink, a hand reached above his, grabbed the drink and pulled away.

"Here you go." Fuyuki stared in awe at the hand holding his favorite drink before smiling and looking up at the kind stranger; not recognizing the smooth voice.

"Ah, thank you~!" Fuyuki looked up into enchanting blue eyes and instantly his body halted and the smile on his face became much more stiff.

'No way...This isn't possible..'

"No problem, it looked like you needed some help." A somewhat nervous smile was sent to the shorter male; causing Fuyuki to snap out of his momentary loss for words.

"A-ah..." Fuyuki rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to feel guilty as their earlier encounter repeated in his head.

"G-good evening...S-Saburo-san..." The silveret stared at the smaller boy for a moment before a small smile broke out on his face.

"You remembered my name." Fuyuki glanced up at the older teen, feeling somewhat more confident now that the other seemed a bit more relaxed.

"W-well of course..." Dark blue eyes met with sea blue ones, the latter one's almost shining with regret and some other hidden emotion...Hope?

Fuyuki stared at the other's eyes with awe. A minute of awkward staring was held between the two before Fuyuki gave a nervous laugh.

"So uh...Senpai...What are you doing here?" Saburo blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"Ah, I was just coming to get some snacks." Fuyuki gave a thoughtful look.

"Really? So am I." Another awkward silence came as the two were left staring at each other.

"S-so, Saburo-san...umm." Fuyuki honestly didn't know why he was at a lost for words. Maybe it was because he was still a bit fidgety because of what had happened this morning.

Sensing the younger one's distress, Saburo walked over to Fuyuki and gently placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Weren't you going to find some snacks?" Fuyuki looked up at Saburo, silently thanking him for changing the topic before things got awkward again.

"Uh, yeah, actually I'm already done shopping so..." Fuyuki fidgeted at again another awkward silence.

_'This time though I'm at fault for creating it!'_ Fuyuki mentally scolded himself for a moment before widening his eyes in realization.

Quickly he whipped his head up and met eye contact with the silveret, who merely blinked at how fast Fuyuki's mood changed.

"A-ano!" Fuyuki bit his lip as he tried to muster the courage to ask his question.

Seeing the shorter boy struggle, Saburo shifted his gaze to the filled hand basket, his eyes revealing nothing.

Without much thought, the older male swooped down and swiftly took the basket to the register and before Fuyuki could even blink, Saburo fetched out a wallet from his back pocket and paid for the snacks.

"Thank you for coming!" Saburo nodded to the cashier and motioned or Fuyuki t follow; who simply stood dumbfounded.

After taking a second to finally snap out of it, Fuyuki gave an expression mixed between horror and desperation as he stumbled out the automatic doors of the convenience store.

"S-saburo-san! You shouldn't have done that!" The said silveret was walking down the side of the street, only pausing to look over his shoulder to Fuyuki.

"Done what?" Fuyuki gave a slight scolding frown as he walked faster to catch up with his senpai.

"Paid for my groceries! You shouldn't waste money like that!" Saburo blinked as Fuyuki walked up to him and quickly snatched the plastic bag away.

"I don't mind..." Saburo said quietly, the soft tone causing Fuyuki to look up to the other, only to see the silveret's once amazing blue eyes, turning into a stormy purple.

Awed by the uniqueness of the other's eyes, Fuyuki could only stare at the others eyes, not noticing how the both of them stopped walking and the sky already dark.

After a few seconds passed, Fuyuki cleared his throat, gaining Saburo's attention.

"You k-know..." Fuyuki glanced to the darkened sky to try to hide the tiny blush forming on his cheeks.

"Y-you have v-very beautiful eyes, S-saburo-san.."

"Eh?" Saburo looked down at Fuyuki, only to see the other's face turned away.

"Really?" Saburo eyes lightened up as he looked up to the sky. While he was distracted, Fuyuki slowly turned his head back around and gazed questionably at the other, but shook his head.

"Ano...Saburo-san..."

"Yeah?"

Saburo glanced at the other to see Fuyuki giving a somewhat ashamed look as he looked down to his hands that fiddled with the plastic bag.

"T-there's something I need to tell you...If you don't mind that is.." Giving his full attention to the younger male, Saburo faced Fuyuki.

"I'm all ears, go ahead.." Fuyuki's fingers stopped toying with the bag for a moment before gripping tightly as Fuyuki squeezed his eyes shut.

"IM SORRY!" He bowed lowly, and gripped the bag even harder. Surprised by the outburst, Saburo's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly.

"For what?!" Saburo asked the younger teen.

"For how I've treated you for the past week!" Fuyuki bended back up and faced Saburo with guilty dark blue eyes.

"Not only did I avoid you, and forget to thank you for saving me from my bullies, but because of how rude I was to you! I had no right to yell at you and accuse you of such things! So, I'm Sorry!"

Fuyuki looked back to the ground, staring intensely at his hands as they shook and trembled from the tight grip he had on the plastic bag.

Saburo waited a few minutes to clear his head before he bursted out into laughter. Confused and a little offended, Fuyuki looked up to Saburo and gave a look mixture of anger and confusion to the other.

"Ano, why are you laughing?" Hearing the slight agitation in the other voice, Saburo calmed himself and beamed at the shorter male before swiftly approaching him and patting him on the head.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just that...I should be the one apologizing, not you.." Fuyuki frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Saburo cleared his throat, looking a bit sheepish as he gave an awkward glance to the night sky.

"For uh..You know..Following you around and bothering you...That must have seemed stalkerish..."

Fuyuki stared at the idol for a moment before looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah...You did seem kind of stalkerish..." Fuyuki said bluntly as he gazed thoughtfully up at the sky, unaware of how the idol cringed at the blunt words.

"Again...Sorry.." Fuyuki glanced at the other from the corner of his eye, looking somewhat in silent wonder.

Catching Fuyuki's look, Saburo tilted his head, his blue eyes revealing his curiosity as to why the shorter male was staring.

"What's wrong, is there something on my face?" As he said this, Saburo quickly brought up a hand to his face, a slight blush on his cheeks as he cursed in his head for looking weird.

Amused, Fuyuki gave a silent giggle.

"Actually...Yeah, here lean down for me, I'll get it off your face." Saburo pouted slightly before bending down to Fuyuki's eye level. Fuyuki gave a soft smile to the silveret before leaning in close.

Saburo blushed even more as their faces were only inches apart and out of instinct, Saburo closed his eyes.

While he did this, he was unaware of the fact that Fuyuki was softly looking over the other. His deep blue eyes wavered with an unknown emotion and when the boy caught himself staring at Saburo face, he blushed a hot cherry red and out of panic he leaned in even more and...

***BONK!***

"Ah!/Ouch!"

***Thud***

"Geez, what did I do now~?" Saburo all but whined as he rubbed both his forehead and his lower back. All he knew was he closed his eyes then, bam! He ended up landing on his rear.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to! I-it just happened!"

Fuyuki gritted out as he held his forehead with both hands, he too on his bum as he rocked back and forth to help calm him as a searing pain came from his poor forehead.

Quick to notice how Fuyuki was in more pain, Saburo forgot about his own throbbing forehead and quickly scrambled to Fuyuki's side.

He raised his arms up and tried to help the boy, but was too afraid to touch him because he didn't want to worsen the younger's condition.

Not knowing what to do, but wanting to help soothe the smaller male's pain, Saburo leaned in and gently rubbed Fuyuki's back, worry flashing in Saburo blue crystal eyes.

Some moments passed before Fuyuki finally calmed down and settled for just gingerly touching his abused forehead. Slowly Fuyuki looked up and saw Saburo beside him and the two met gazes.

An awkward silence passed and during the silence, Fuyuki remembered why he even head butted Saburo and so again he flushed a hot cherry red, steam nearly coming off his face as he gaped at Saburo who in return rose an eyebrow and brought a hand up to feel the younger male's forehead.

"Do you have a fever?" Fuyuki's face burned only brighter and soon something snapped inside him, resulting in him to squeeze his eyes shut and leaning back.

Saburo frowned in confusion at Fuyuki's actions at first, but then he suddenly remembered how Fuyuki reacted back in the alley when he cornered him.

"AH W-WAIT!" Fuyuki however didn't wait and soon again his head launched forward, aiming for Saburo's face.

"WAIT!"

Saburo leaned back to avoid the dangerous attack and in return Fuyuki lost his balance and fell forward with a yelp, landing on Saburo's chest and knocking the wind out of him as he fell backwards, his arms unconsciously wrapping around Fuyuki's slim body as he hit the ground with his back.

Saburo's eyes swirled as he laid on the ground for what seemed like hours.

"Senpai?! Are you okay? Senpai?!" Saburo squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before re opening them. His sight blurry from the impact, so all he could see at first was a messy blur of dark blue.

"Nee, say something?! Oh no, what am I going to do?!" Saburo blinked lazily, wondering whose voice it was, before his vision finally cleared. Saburo groaned to get the other's attention, effectively stopping the panic attack the younger boy was about to have.

"Senpai?! Are you okay?!" Saburo stared at Fuyuki for a moment, his silent stare causing Fuyuki to shift nervously as he waited for the other to pull himself together.

"You know..." Saburo slowly sat up, propping one knee up and resting an arm on it as he turned his head to Fuyuki, who was now freaking out in the inside.

'Oh he's gonna kill me! He's probably about to go off on me for hurting him! Man why am I such an idiot?!'

"Y-yes?"Fuyuki met with Saburo lighter blue eyes and waited anxiously for the other to reply.

"Your..." Fuyuki squeezed his eyes shut for the billionth time and waited for the older to lash out at him.

"Your really something...You know that?" Fuyuki's eyes snapped open and he gawked at Saburo, too stunned to react.

Seeing Fuyuki's hilarious reaction, Saburo began to chuckle silently, but as Fuyuki's face didn't change, he soon proceeded onto laughing out loud, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he continued his fit of laughter.

Snapping out of his stunned state, Fuyuki gave a playful pout.

"Hey, what's so funny?" He crossed his arms, giving a playful glare to the other who began to crack up more.

Finding the silveret's laughter and happy attitude contagious, Fuyuki's lips twitched upwards before finally he to began to giggle and laugh with the other too.

After minutes of non stop laughing, the two boy's finally calmed down, both taking deep breaths to calm their nerves.

Afterwards the two just sat on the ground, not caring that some stray people who were out doing business gave the two boy's disapproving glances for causing a ruckus and for being out so late.

Instead the two simply enjoyed the breeze, Fuyuki's bag of snacks and drinks laying just a little away, more or less forgotten.

"You know..." Saburo began, getting Fuyuki's attention.

"You're the first person who's actually treated me like a normal human being..." His voice soft, almost a whisper as Saburo gazed up at the starless night sky. Fuyuki remained silent for a moment, his deep blue eyes swirling with a somewhat intense look as he gazed at the silveret.

"Eveyone...They treated me in only two ways...Like I was their God...Or some prodigy that was on a higher level than anyone could imagine...And honestly...It got lonely..." A breeze came by and softly passed between the two, caressing Saburo's silver locks.

"Everytime I would go to school, it was like everyone would treat me like some divine being...I would wonder for the longest time, 'Why do I even bother trying to be nice with people when they only accept this false illusion they've created?'..."

Saburo turned his head to look at Fuyuki, his blue eyes staring into Fuyuki's dark blue one with such intensity, Fuyuki had no other choice then to glance down and fidget nervously.

Still, even then Saburo didn't look away, eye trained onto Fuyuki.

"But you...When you ran into in the hall's that day and we both fell down those stair's...,"

At the mention of the accident, Fuyuki blushed and muttered a barely audible, 'sorry'.

" You didn't stay and pamper me with over exaggerated apologies or anything like that."

A stab went to Fuyuki's heart and he deflated at the way Saburo worded his earlier actions. Animated tears fell down his eyes in fake waterfall's as he mentally berated himself for not actually being more apologetic for knocking the other over that day.

"And even though it sounds like that would be rude to do to someone, which in a way it is," Fuyuki gave a strangled cry as guilt repeatedly stabbed his heart and the wave of shame forced him to bury his face in his hands.

Saburo seeing how he was torturing the younger boy, smiled sheepishly before continuing.

"It made me realize...There was someone who was actually more concerned about themselves instead of me...And even if it sounds bad, to me it..."

Saburo paused to look at Fuyuki and gently reached out to take away the younger's hands from his face. Saburo held the surprisingly delicate and small wrists in his hand gently.

Fuyuki timidly looked up, small tears gathered at his eyes from embarrassment, causing Saburo to give a soft smile.

"To me...It ment that there was someone out there that was an real human being...And no matter what..." Saburo held Fuyuki's wrists tighter, but not enough to hurt the other and gave a determined look.

"I had to find that person and catch them!" An awkward silence swelled right after the words slipped from Saburo's mouth. Moments passed before Saburo's once determined look melted into a panicked, awkward blush.

"Ah! Wait I didn't mean it in that way! W-what I meant was, I just wanted to-" Saburo sputtered out, his voice rushed as he desperately tried to take back his words, leaving Fuyuki blinking owlishly.

"Great, now you must really think I'm a stalker..." Saburo muttered as he release Fuyuki's wrists to bury his hands into his hair as he let his head fall onto his raised knee.

Fuyuki simply blinked at how fast the other had changed moods, before giggling, causing the once sulking silveret to peer at the younger from behind his bangs.

"I never knew you were so funny senpai! Or so awkward!" At the younger's words, Saburo flushed and settled for sulking in silence. His pity fest was soon shattered when a small hand tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at Fuyuki who was beaming.

"I think I get what you ment though, senpai. And if it's not too much trouble..." Fuyuki gave a sheepish smile, a small blush tinting his cheeks as he outstretched his hand to Saburo.

"Do you wanna be friends?" Saburo paused for a moment, not processing what it was the other had actually said.

"W-what?" He stuttered, unsure if what he heard was right. Fuyuki glanced nervously around, wondering if he had gotten the wrong impression.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to be friends...I'm sorry, I must have gotten the wrong impression- Oof!" Fuyuki's words were cut off when Saburo suddenly reached out and yanked the other into a tight hug.

"A-ano! S-senpai!" Fuyuki squirmed in the older male's hold as passerby's gave bewildered looks to the two hugging males. Some female women giggling at the sight and whispering excitedly to other women.

"Thank you..." The sudden soft whisper caused Fuyuki to stop his squirming and instead let the other hug him to his content.

_'I wonder...'_ Fuyuki began to think as he turned his head a bit to try to see his senpai's face, but all he saw was silver locks brushing against his cheek.

_'How long did he wait for someone to care...?'_ Not wanting to ruin the moment, Fuyuki leaned his head against Saburo's and gently lifted a hand up from behind Saburo's back and played with the ends of his senpai's hair, silently marveling at how soft and silky it was.

_'To just go day by day without someone who was actually concerned for what he felt inside...'_

Minutes passed and Fuyuki glanced around to see his fallen bag of goodies sitting harmlessly on the ground a few feet away.

_'To get up in the morning, ready to be disappointed by the world everyday for who knows how long...'_

Saburo finally began to let Fuyuki go and leaned back to give the other space. His eyes however, were shadowed, giving off a closed feeling.

_'I can't even imagine living each day, knowing that nobody really cares for the real me...'_

Not liking the feeling the shadowed look gave off, Fuyuki brought a hand up to brush Saburo's bangs away.

_'I really can't imagine the loneliness...'_ Saburo glanced up at Fuyuki, curious to what he was doing.

_'...It must have...'_ Fuyuki gave a smile to the other and patted Saburo's head.

_' Really sucked...'_ Saburo stared at Fuyuki for a moment before beaming at him.

The two then began to laugh to their heart's content once again, this time...They could enjoy it even more because they were...

"Friends?" Fuyuki held out his hand to Saburo. Saburo gave a bright smile to Fuyuki and eagerly accepted the hand.

"Friends!" He confirmed, shaking Fuyuki's smaller hand. The two then began to smile and get up off the ground. However as Fuyuki got up he stopped and hummed, catching his new-found friend's attention.

"What's wrong?" Fuyuki furrowed his eyebrows together in thought.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Saburo shrugged and approached Fuyuki, ruffling the younger's hair.

"It's probably nothing!" Deciding his friend was right, Fuyuki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it was probably nothing."

* * *

*Back at the Hinata's House*

Natsumi was fuming at the kitchen table, her hands baled into fists and her eyes looking like a demon's.

"That brat is late and is **SO DEAD**!"

* * *

So yeah... Saburo's intentions of following Fuyuki were revealed, or actually...Some *Hint Hint Spoiler*

and yeah I really actually do not know what to say lol other then I AM SOOOO SORRY for the late update. In the week following after my last update, i had completely forgotten about final exams for the year and had no time what so ever to get on the computer and write.

Worst of all even if I did have time, I wasted it by going on Youtube or searching Tumblr.

FORGIVE ME! i hope someone is still reading this despite the lack of...progress I've made on this story..

And hey! Letting you guy's know that in some time Im gonna have a chapter up in the future that requires Saburo's parents, and if any of you guys know his parents real names or anything info, please do not hesitate toreview and let me know kay!

LOVE YOU GUYS! And I promise to be back with another chapter much sooner then this last time~!

So yeah, hoped you liked this chapter, revealed t


End file.
